Rescue Me
by Akai-neechan
Summary: How did he end up being the rescued? How did he let that happen? Jesse reflects on his reasoning and strength as his soul stands locked in the Rainbow Dragon. Spiritshipping, Jesse POV. Sequel to My Rainbow in the Dark


_A/N: Well, here's the next shot from this little series. I hope you'll like it. I have one more in mind, but I'll be traveling for a couple of weeks and I don't know weather I'd be able to write it then, so don't think I've given up on it if it doesn't appear soon. Now, this one's in Jesse's POV and it reflects his thought throughout 151 episode when Jaden frees him from the prison of the Rainbow Dark dragon. Enjoy._

**Rescue Me**

_Swallowing this hurt  
Making it lie down  
I'm my strongest ally, living life as I know how  
I'm carrying the weight of a world that sold me out  
I'm running with my eyes closed  
Hoping you don't see this doubt_

I don't now where I am. I don't know if I'm anywhere, actually.

I can't see, I can't hear, I can't feel, I can't smell, I can't taste…

I don't know if I'm alive.

But I can think… is that even a good thing?

I feel like I'm nothing more that a consciousness that has lost its body. It's strange.

Is this what you get when you die in this world? I've been asking myself this for an eternity. That's how long I've spent here. At least it feels that way.

But… even if this is the way I'd have to spent eternity… I don't care. I did what I had to do. I saved you and that's all that matters. I hope you understand that, Jaden. I hope you won't be sad.

Giving you the bridge home was all I wanted to do. There's nothing more. I'm glad I did it, and you should be too.

_I'm lost for words  
I'm at a loss to tell you what I need  
I know there's something more  
God, help me to believe_

"It's me, Jess…"

Is that… a voice? I can hear? I don't… understand…

"I know you can do it!"

Do it? Do what? Why is that voice so familiar? I know it can't be. Now my mind is playing tricks on me, isn't it?

Still… Why does it feel like that voice gives me strength? Strength for what I don't know, but… I feel like… I'm alive.

I can… open my eyes? Is this for real? I'm awake? I'm alive? So that voice… Could it have been…

"What's this?" I can… speak? "Where am I?" It looks so strange. Like an giant never ending chamber full of crystals… Why am I leaning against one of those? What am I doing here? "Who's out there?" I can see an image right in front of me in one of those crystals. What… what's going on? "Oh, it's my Crystal Beasts…" That can't be! "and Jaden!" I rush to my feet – I can move? – and yell toward the image. "Hay guys! "

You… you're here… you came to save me? To rescue me? Jaden… I can't believe you did that… I thought it was all lost, I thought I'd be gone forever… you really are amazing.

You made another miracle.

I wonder if you heard my voice. If you know where I am. I wonder how you found me. It's still all blurry in my mind. I don't understand what happened. I don't remember anything but that nothingness I was in just moments ago.

What happened to me? To you? I know I managed to bring you back… I didn't want you to be here again… But I'd lie if I said I wasn't happy to see you.

_And all this time  
I thought the fight  
The fight was only mine  
I need to let you rescue me  
I'm taking fire  
I'm feeling tired  
I'm tired of this fight  
I need to let you rescue me_

I keep watching you trough the crystal – it's amazing. You're just the same… It's as if nothing's changed. How long was that eternity, anyway? Was I even gone for more than a day? It doesn't seem like it…

Suddenly I feel something strange. This place, the entire chamber I'm in starts to glow. What's this? What's going on?

"Jaden!" I don't know why I scream for you. Honestly, I'm afraid. What's happening? I feel like something's pulling me, taking me somewhere… Where? Where am I going to be sent?

I don't want to go! I left you once, I don't want to loose this one chance again! Wasn't all of this enough? Jaden! Jaden!!

"I'm right here!" Your voice echoes in the swirl around me. Where are you? I can't reach for you, Jaden! I… I…

_I let it go to breathe  
I can't take it anymore  
I refuse to wake up one more time bleeding on the floor  
I won't let myself hold back  
I'll surrender what's inside  
You become my healing tourniquet  
So I can feel alive_

I'm waking up… again? Wait… What… what happened…

My vision is so blurry I can hardly make out a thing. I can tell that I'm lying on the ground. What's going on? I... don't get it…

My eyes finally decide to clear a bit and I see…

I see you…

"Jaden…" I can't believe it… You're there! So close to me! Just across from me… You're here! "That you?"

"You bet, partner!" It really is you. You're back! You came for me, didn't you? You really did it!

"So then… What happened?" I'm still dizzy, I can hardly move my body. It feels strange, like it needs to get used to me or something… Now that makes no sense. How can my body need to get used to me? What exactly happened while I was floating trough nothingness, anyway?

I see you move towards me, before…

A laugh… That same, cursed laugh that could come out of one single being in this world.

Yubel's laugh.

So… I failed? I didn't destroy her? In the end… I couldn't be a hero, could I? This makes me doubt even more – did I bring you home? Or did I fail in that, too?

"He rescued you, of course," that creepy voice says from above me and nothing else seems to reach me any more.

I wasn't the hero, you were. You always were, Jaden. In the end in all of my tries to help you…

Did I make you go trough much more than you would have otherwise? I really failed you, Jaden. I'm sorry.

In the end, instead of saving you I ended up being the saved.

I'm sorry.

_I feel so exposed  
I'm afraid to lose total control  
With nothing left to hold  
You reach for me and wouldn't let me go_

I feel… weak. I had always believed I have some kind of strength in me – the strength to protect those who are close to me. The strength to help those who need my help…

But why did I end up being rescued? Do I have that little power inside myself?

"Jesse!" Your voice gets me out of the strange trance and as I look up I see you running towards me.

I feel you grabbing me, dragging me away from the place I was just second ago. A place that gets swollen up in a great explosion.

Why, Jaden? Why do you keep helping me even when I couldn't do anything for you? Why don't you let go of me when there's nothing even for me to hold on to? Jaden…

Thank you…


End file.
